$g(n) = 2n+h(n)$ $h(x) = -4x$ $ g(h(9)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(9)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(9) = (-4)(9)$ $h(9) = -36$ Now we know that $h(9) = -36$ . Let's solve for $g(h(9))$ , which is $g(-36)$ $g(-36) = (2)(-36)+h(-36)$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(-36)$ $h(-36) = (-4)(-36)$ $h(-36) = 144$ That means $g(-36) = (2)(-36)+144$ $g(-36) = 72$